La batalla de Hogwarts
by Annie858
Summary: Escena perdida D/H. Hermione se mostró serena, fuerte y racional ante todo, pero... ¿Qué pasaba realmente por su cabeza?. Todos sus miedos, emociones y sentimientos se verán liberados cuando tenga que destruir el Horcrux.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros._

* * *

"_**La batalla de Hogwarts"**_

Hermione suspiró y observó preocupada como Luna y Harry corrían apresuradamente escaleras arriba para salir del cuarto de los requerimientos, cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, se volteó hacia Ron, quien observaba pensativo un punto fijo del suelo...

- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo, verdad? – preguntó la chica acercándose a él, Ron la observó - ¡aunque Harry sepa cómo es la diadema de Ravenclaw no tenemos forma de destruirla!... ni siquiera nos hemos deshecho de la copa de Hufflepuff… y ya no tenemos la espada de Gryffindor. –

Ron asintió. Sus miradas se encontraron y pasaron unos segundos en que se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que Ron sonrió como si una nueva idea hubiese hecho conexión en su mente…

- ¡Hermione…! - exclamó triunfante – dilo de nuevo ¡¿Cómo se destruye un Horcrux?! –

La castaña chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y revoleó los ojos exasperada…

- ¡ya te lo he dicho, Ron!.. debe ser algo que tenga mucho poder y que sea tan destructivo como el veneno de basilisco que la espada de Gryffindor aun tiene… -

Ron volvió a sonreír pensativo, dio una vuelta alrededor de ella para observarla y Hermione se incomodó…

- no hagas eso… - protestó, Ron no la escuchó.

- ¡¡Eso es!! – exclamó el pelirrojo, al fin, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro - ¡¡el basilisco, Hermione: la espada de Gryffindor tiene veneno del basilisco...!! –

La castaña le observó aturdida por unos segundos…

- ¡vaya, Ron!... inteligente, muy inteligente – dijo sarcástica – pero eso, es lo que acabo de decirte…-

- No… no entiendes – se apresuró Ron, sin molestarse y aun sonriendo – el basilisco… la espada tiene veneno del basilisco que aun yace aquí, _en Hogwarts_ – la boca de Hermione se abrió por la sorpresa - ¡Aquí, en la cámara de los secretos, justo debajo del castillo! –

Hermione le hubiera besado. Su rostro se iluminó por la alegría.

- ¡Brillante! – exclamó emocionada - ¡¡Eres brillante, Ron!! – el muchacho se ruborizó un poco, pero la joven castaña continuó - ¡debemos ir a buscarlo ahora mismo, antes de que Harry regrese… debemos ir a la cámara de los secretos! –

Ron asintió con decisión y ambos se precipitaron hacia la escalinata para salir del salón con rapidez… Ginny se volteó a verlos justo en el instante en que Ron se detenía…

- ¡espera, Hermione! – la chica se volteó – no tenemos tiempo, iremos a aquel baño, pero necesitaremos una escoba –

Hermione se mordió el labio compungida…

- ¿_Tendremos_ que volar en una escoba? – musitó débilmente

Ron asintió divertido y se apresuró en tomar una de las escobas que había en una de las esquinas de la sala…

- ¡Vamos! –

Hermione siguió a Ron con rapidez y salieron hacia el corredor sin notar que eran observados por Ginny. La joven pelirroja dio un paso para ir detrás de ellos justo en el instante en que entraban los miembros de la Orden de Fénix por el otro lado.

- ¡¡¡Ginevra Weasley!!! –

La aludida pelirroja palideció y se volteó al sentir el furioso grito de su madre.

La puerta de la sala de los requerimientos desapareció en el muro de piedra detrás de Hermione, y tanto ella como Ron se encontraron en el solitario, amplio y silencioso pasillo del séptimo piso… Toda la escuela estaba en silencio.

- ¡está muy oscuro aquí! – susurró la chica medio asustada - ¿Qué haces? – exclamó sorprendida cuando vio al pelirrojo montar en la escoba - ¡no es momento para volar, Ron!–

Ron rió sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – replicó incrédulo - ¡No tenemos tiempo, volando llegaremos más rápido, debemos volver aquí antes que Harry regrese! –

Hermione no se movió cuando Ron hizo una seña para que subiera tras él. La chica lucía asustada...

- ¡vamos Hermione! – apremió Ron impaciente - ¡No tenemos tiempo! –

La chica le observó insegura y tembló de nervios. _"Sabes que odio las escobas"_, gimió en voz baja. Ron sonrió.

- ¡Claro que lo sé, pero no estás sola, ahora estarás conmigo! – dijo - nada te va a pasar¿confías en mí? –

El joven le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. Hermione titubeó, pero entonces captó la infinita seguridad que los ojos azules de Ron siempre le transmitían, y sonrió.

- Confío en ti –

Ron sonrió satisfecho mientras la joven tomaba la mano que él le tendía. Montó rápidamente detrás de él y al instante el pelirrojo golpeó el suelo, se elevaron en el aire y ambos comenzaron a descender las escaleras con velocidad. En pocos minutos, ambos estaban frente a la maltrecha puerta del baño de niñas del segundo piso.

Ron bajó ágilmente de la escoba, Hermione bajó temblando y tomando más tiempo de lo normal. Ron rió al verla.

- ¿estás bien? –

La chica captó de inmediato la expresión de diversión e incredulidad de él por lo que su orgullo no tardó aparecer y se apresuró en aparentar que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- ¡por supuesto que estoy bien! – mintió - ¿por quién me tomas? – dijo pasando rauda delante de él y abriendo la puerta con decisión.

Ron soltó una risita, se apresuró en sujetar la escoba y seguir a la castaña.

Todo estaba igual que hacía cinco años atrás. Todo lleno de agua, el mismo vidrio roto e incluso los interminables sollozos de Myrtle dentro de uno de los cubículos. Hermione ya estaba frente a los lavamanos.

- ¡¿Cuál es?! – preguntó ansiosa.

Ron indicó el que estaba al lado de ella. De pronto, la chica se volteó tan rápido que Ron pensó que bien se habría podido torcer el cuello.

- ¡Ronald! – exclamó, con un brillo peligroso en su mirada - ¡No pensamos en que es necesario hablar pársel para poder abrir la cámara! – dio unos pasos hacia él, casi furiosa consigo misma y con todo lo que estuviera a su paso - ¡¡Harry es el único que puede abrirla, _solo él puede_!! –

Ron arrugó el ceño ante la última frase...

- ¿Harry, _Harry Potter_? –

Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Myrtle había salido desde uno de los cubículos, hipó y quitó sus lágrimas con la sucia manga de su túnica y abrió la boca para hablar adolorida una vez más…

- ¡Harry no ha venido hace mucho tiempo a verme! – sollozó - ¡tampoco el chico de los ojos grises, ni siquiera he podido decidir de cual estoy más enamorada! –

Hermione, en una evidente expresión de aturdimiento, negó con la cabeza impaciente y volvió a hablar a Ron.

- ¡salgamos de aquí, debemos ir a buscar a Harry! – resopló con rabia - necesitamos a Harry _¡siempre necesitamos a Harry!_ –

Hizo ademán de salir, pero Ron la detuvo tomando su brazo con brusquedad. La joven soltó un gemido de dolor y se volteó hacia él sorprendida. Ron la observaba a los ojos duramente, lucía molesto con ella y espetó con una voz que no parecía la suya...

- No _siempre_ necesitamos a Harry -

La soltó sin cuidado y ella trastabilló un poco. Ron caminó los pasos que lo separaban del viejo lavamanos, mientras Hermione le observaba aturdida, se agachó para observar la serpiente incrustada en el grifo, parecía muy real. Por un momento dudó, pero sabía cómo hacerlo, _tenía _que hacerlo. Myrtle le observaba con curiosidad, Hermione contuvo la respiración sabiendo que Ron estaba molesto y se asustó de lo que fuera a pasar. Entonces, el pelirrojo soltó un horrible siseo frente al grifo.

Nada sucedió.

Myrtle soltó una risotada burlona. La castaña contuvo la respiración, preocupada, sabiendo lo que vendría, dio un paso hacia él, insegura.

- Ron…-

Pero el pelirrojo no quería escucharla, estaba molesto con ella y molesto consigo mismo. Debía demostrarle que estaba equivocada, que él también podía hacer algo bien, que no siempre era necesario Harry. Que él era tan capaz como Harry. Que con él, ella también podía estar segura. Volvió a observar el grifo y siseó otra vez, más horrible y fuerte que antes.

Nada pasó.

La carcajada de Myrtle retumbó en las paredes, esta vez…

- ¡No puedes hacerlo…! – se burló – _tú, no eres Harry… _-

Hermione entendió todo de inmediato y se llevó las manos a la boca asustada. Ahora sabía porque Ron estaba molesto, sabía lo que él pensaba. Dio otro paso más hacia él.

- Ron… por favor - pidió - es inútil -

Entonces, Ron lo intentó otra vez, más suave, más lento y mas escalofriante que nunca. Myrtle dejó de reír en seco, asustada, y Hermione se congeló conteniendo la respiración una vez más. El ruido que produjo el lavamanos al abrirse sorprendió a las dos chicas que observaban.

Ron se incorporó lentamente y retrocedió unos pasos de espalda a ambas muchachas para observar como el lavamanos descendía lentamente ante sus ojos, dejando un enorme vacío en el suelo. Un hueco amplio, oscuro y tétrico.

Al fin, Ron se volteó, más serio de lo normal…

- está abierta…- susurró

Hermione le observó asombrada por unos segundos, entonces, sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a los brazos de él...

- ¡Ron! – exclamó - ¡eres asombroso, eres...! –

El joven no se inmutó. Se deshizo de la chica con tal rapidez y brusquedad que logró borrar la sonrisa radiante de ella. La observó como si fuese una desconocida, mientras Myrtle volvía a su cubículo decepcionada de que Ron hubiese logrado lo que quería y sollozó.

- ¿Cómo…? – quiso saber la castaña, pero Ron la cortó de inmediato.

- estamos contra el tiempo – espetó bruscamente y montando en la escoba una vez más - ¡¿vienes conmigo o necesitas a Harry también?! –

Hermione le observó aturdida, Ron estaba enojado, sabía perfectamente porque, pero no comentó nada y se apresuró en montar detrás de él una vez más. Y supo en cuanto Ron golpeó el suelo para bajar hacia la cámara que él quería vengarse de ella llevándola a toda velocidad y a pesar de eso, estaba tan aterrada que se aferró con toda su fuerza a la cintura de él mientras descendían en picada a una velocidad increíble a través del enorme y mohoso agujero. Jamás había sentido algo parecido y trató de reprimir un grito que terror apoyando su rostro en la espalda de él. Quería que terminara. Iba a morir allí, odiaba sentir esa sensación y odiaba a Ron por hacerla sufrir de esa forma.

Entonces todo se calmó. Habían comenzado a disminuir la velocidad, y ya no descendían abruptamente, había curvas como si fuese un tobogán y de un momento a otro, Ron detuvo la escoba. Hermione levantó el rostro lentamente, estaba mareada y observó alrededor, parecía que estuvieran dentro de una alcantarilla.

Ron desmontó de la escoba de un salto ágil. Se volteó y observó que Hermione no se movía y que tampoco había descendido. Parecía enferma. De inmediato se sintió culpable y se preocupó...

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó, acercándose hacia ella y haciendo ademán de ayudarle.

La chica le observó con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, rechazando su ayuda y luciendo enojada.

- ¡¡No, no estoy bien…!!!- espetó bajando de la escoba, las piernas le temblaban - ¡¡¡Sabes que odio las escobas!!! –

Las piernas le fallaron. Ron se apresuró y la sujetó para que no cayera al suelo. La chica estaba tan blanca como el papel y con los ojos enrojecidos. Ron la alzó con cuidado y la sentó sobre una enorme piedra. Hermione se limpió los ojos con la manga de su túnica y el joven de ojos azules se sintió infinitamente arrepentido.

- lo siento… yo… - susurró suavemente olvidando el tono duro que antes había usado pero sin realmente saber que decir – no debí... – suspiró - tranquila… mira: el basilisco no está muy lejos y… -

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. Lucía arrepentida.

- ¡¡No quise decir que no podías abrir la cámara o que Harry es más necesario que tú!! – se apresuró en decir con los ojos brillantes, casi atropelladamente, parecía querer llorar – ¡¡solo pensé que Harry…!! -

- He visto varias veces a Harry hablar pársel… - la interrumpió Ron, quitando los restos de lágrimas del rostro de la chica con el dorso de su mano – no te preocupes, perdóname tú a mí… no debí gritarte y mucho menos hacer eso sabiendo que no te gusta volar… pero… es verdad, él es mucho mejor que… -

Hermione le cortó de inmediato.

- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, Ron…! - exclamó indignada – ¡Harry no es mejor que tú!... cada uno es diferente, quizás por eso son tan buenos amigos… tienes muchas cualidades que Harry no tiene, así como Harry tiene algunas que tú no… -

Ron la observó, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, sonrió…

- bien… - dijo más tranquilo e incorporándose una vez más – no hay tiempo. Aun no estás muy bien, iré a buscar el cuerpo del basilisco, no está muy lejos… espérame aquí, volveré de inmediato…-

Hermione se levantó con dificultad y se afirmó del brazo de él….

- ¡No! – dijo observando alrededor, asustada - Yo voy contigo – se apresuró al ver que Ron iba a protestar -¡No quiero estar sola, ya estoy bien, fue un simple mareo! –

Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero el rostro de Hermione se suavizó un poco.

- por favor, Ron… - dijo levantando la vista hacia él y con miedo reflejado en su rostro – No me dejes sola aquí… -

Los azules ojos de Ron sonrieron, Hermione se ruborizó y devolvió la sonrisa.

- bien, vamos… -

Ambos se apresuraron en adentrarse en la cámara, Ron aún con la escoba debajo del brazo mientras Hermione le seguía levantándose la capa. El piso estaba lleno de agua y en algunos lugares había sangre. Todo estaba oscuro en el lugar donde cinco años atrás se había derrumbado el techo. Al final, se vislumbraban las antorchas. Corrieron entre las escalofriantes estatuas de las serpientes con dirección a la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin salpicando agua hacia todos lados.

Ron aminoró la marcha. Hermione le alcanzó y se aferró al brazo de él observando la enorme y perturbadora sala.

- es horrible… - susurró la chica asustada.

- ¡huele asqueroso….! –

Hermione alzó la vista hacia Ron y él señaló al final de la cámara.

La chica asintió y tomó la mano de él lentamente, Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la guió hacia el enorme cadáver del basilisco. Caminaron con cuidado, chapoteando en el suelo lleno de agua. Hermione observaba todo asustada y se detuvieron frente a la enorme cabeza de la serpiente.

- hagamos esto rápido… - dijo Hermione, Ron asintió.

Se soltaron y con cuidado procedieron a sacar los enormes colmillos del basilisco, Ron lucía enfermo y Hermione, asqueada, no miraba donde ponía sus manos. Quitaban colmillos y dientes, observando a cualquier lugar menos al enorme cadáver que tenía en frente...

- suficiente – exclamó el pelirrojo ahogado – volvamos… -

La chica asintió y ambos volvieron a correr fuera de la enorme cámara, volvieron a chapotear por el agua, ahora con los brazos llenos de colmillos y dientes del basilisco. Llegaron a la entrada de la cámara una vez más y Ron suspiró aliviado.

- ¡vaya!... por lo menos aquí se puede respirar… -

La chica le observó desesperada.

- sácame de aquí… por favor… -

El pelirrojo asintió, se apresuró en soltar la escoba que había mantenido bajo el brazo y ésta flotó en el aire, subió en ella y Hermione no esperó a que él la ayudara, montó detrás de él, decidida, y se afirmó nuevamente de la cintura de Ron.

- no tan rápido… - pidió.

Ron sonrió…

- No lo haré… -

Subieron una vez más en medio del mohoso túnel, no como antes pero de igual forma, Hermione odiaba volar y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, deseó más que nunca estar lejos de allí.

Esta vez, todo pasó suavemente y en unos minutos ambos se encontraron de nuevo en el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Myrtle continuaba sollozando en su cubículo. La entrada a la cámara se cerró lentamente detrás de ellos y Ron descendió primero de la escoba, con cuidado, se apresuró en tomar la cintura de Hermione, para alzarla y posarla con delicadeza en el suelo, la chica se ruborizó, pero Ron la observaba serio.

- destruyamos de inmediato la copa de Hufflepuff… - dijo – quitémonos ese Horcrux de encima… -

Hermione asintió. Ambos estaban el uno frente al otro, Ron observaba desde su altura a la chica que buscaba en el pequeño bolso de mano.

- _¡Accio copa!_ –

Ron atrapó el Horcrux cuando salió disparado desde el pequeño bolso de la joven y rápidamente se arrodilló para posarlo en el suelo. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y le observó.

Ron tomó uno de los colmillos del basilisco que estaban en el suelo, entonces sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

- Hazlo tú... –

Hermione se horrorizó y sus ojos castaños se abrieron más de lo normal…

- ¡¿yo?!... No, claro que no... todo esto es gracias a ti, Ron… ¡eres tú quien debe hacerlo! –

Ron negó con la cabeza pacientemente y le alcanzó el colmillo…

- Sé que debes ser tú, Hermione… - la chica quiso protestar asustada, pero él la cortó de inmediato – Nada malo va a pasar si es que te concentras en destruirlo… no te va a atacar, pero si va a querer defenderse… ¡sé que puedes, Hermione! – La joven alzó el rostro hacia él y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos azules de Ron, los mismos que eran capaces de transmitirle una enorme seguridad. Ron sonrió y agregó en un susurró para ella – Yo voy a estar aquí,_ contigo…_ -

Hermione asintió, perdida en la mirada de él para devolverle una débil y conmovida sonrisa. Lentamente, tomó el colmillo que Ron le tendía, sus manos se encontraron con la excusa del colmillo, y de inmediato, la copa de Hufflepuff comenzó a temblar como sintiendo lo que le deparaba. Ron puso el Horcrux contra el suelo y lo sostuvo fuertemente en contra del piso de piedra.

Hermione lucía aterrada y tiritaba, dio una mirada asustada a Ron y él le devolvió una de apoyo. La castaña alzó el colmillo sobre su cabeza, mirando fijamente la copa... observó a Ron y él asintió...

- ¡Ahora! – exclamó

Entonces sucedió.

El Horcrux liberó un resplandor verde y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, la fuerza escalofriante y oscura que despedía la copa agitaba el castaño cabello de la chica...

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron - ¡¡Hazlo, ya!! -

Ella asintió decidida y aterrada, movió su mano sobre la copa con rapidez, pero entonces, aquel resplandor verde comenzó a ampliarse mientras aquel viento oscuro llenaba el baño de lado a lado y Ron vio atónito como su propia silueta surgía de la copa. Hermione palideció. El falso Ron sonrió con burla al ver a Hermione observarle con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y habló con una voz que Ron inmediatamente reconoció como la misma del guardapelo…

- _¿Realmente piensas que me fijaría en una Sangre Sucia? _–

Hermione se detuvo en seco, el viento agitaba su cabello y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oír al Riddle-Ron, dejó caer su mano lentamente y sin fuerzas. Riddle continuó, como si fuera Ron, uno mucho más terrible que el real...

– _¡sabes que jamás me fijaría en ti, jamás pensaría en mezclar mi sangre pura con la tuya!_ –

- No… - gimió la chica...

Ron observaba impávido, de piedra. A pesar de que los habituales ojos castaños de Hermione brillaron en un resplandor rojizo, sus rosadas mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y parecía estar realmente sufriendo…

- …_ puedes tener un cerebro brillante, una mente deslumbrante, pero... – _el Riddle-Ron soltó una risa de burla_ - ...sigues siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia..._ –

Hermione no lo aguantó y soltó un sollozo incontrolable. El verdadero Ron se horrorizó...

- ¡No, no lo oigas! – gritó desesperado por sobre el ruido ensordecedor que había llenado el lugar - ¡¡Son mentiras… Hermione, hazlo, HAZLO!! –

Como por arte de magia, al instante en que Ron gritó, la silueta del Riddle-Ron estalló en miles de fragmentos de luz y unos ojos rojos y aterradores aparecieron en la copa. De inmediato Hermione fue poseída por ellos y la risa de Tom Riddle hizo eco en los muros de piedra. Ron, desesperado, apretó con más fuerza el Horcrux contra el suelo, el que temblaba con una fuerza sorprendente, y ahora Riddle continuó con su tortura.

- _Harry te ha usado siempre, lo sabes... – _Hermione no parecía ella, lucía devastada al oír aquella voz aterradora- _lo sientes como tu hermano, el que nunca pudiste tener, pero no… sabes que él solo ha estado contigo por su propia conveniencia, porque piensas por él… porque eres una mujer... él solo te usó… ¡te usó!... lo único que él quería era que buscaras los Horcruxes por él, que fueras tú la que pensara en todo… la que ideara el siguiente paso… tal y como siempre lo ha sido... –_

Ron estaba desesperado…

- ¡Hermione!... – gritaba con toda su fuerza, pero la chica no respondía- ¡¡No lo oigas... no lo oigas!! –

_- ...Dejaste todo por ellos ¡Todo!, tus padres, tu casa, tu propia seguridad… por el que creías que era tu amigo y sobre todo por el hombre al que quieres, pero él... solo te abandonó... – _

- ¡¡No, Hermione...!! –

Entonces, Hermione sollozó más fuerte que nunca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez…

_- _me abandonó… - repitió en un gemido ahogado...

Riddle soltó una cruel carcajada al sentirla sufrir…

- ¡¡No!! – bramó Ron

- _¡¡Sí...!! – _exclamó Voldemort más fuerte - _¡¡...Gritaste su nombre, lo llamaste, le pediste, le imploraste que volviera… pero no lo hizo…!! - _Hermione lloró con fuerza -_ ...porque no te quiere…. y nunca te ha querido... –_

- ¡¡Mentira!! – rugió Ron furioso - ¡¡Hermione, escúchame, hazlo ahora, tú puedes.. _lo sé_!!–

La chica volteó su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia él, lentamente. Lloraba a lágrima viva, sin embargo le observaba sin verle, con el más profundo de los rencores…

- me abandonó… - repitió…

Ron negó con la cabeza, desesperado...

- No, no lo escuches… -

- _¡¡Te hizo sufrir...!! – _siseó Riddle...

- me hizo sufrir – repitió Hermione con un gemido.

- _¡¡Te restregaba en las narices su amor por otra!!... mientras tú...- _Riddle rió con crueldad_ - mientras tú, lo querías, lo mirabas, lo buscabas, y te preocupabas por él en silencio... –_

Ron veía aterrado como la chica lloraba y gemía adolorida..

- ¡¡No... Hermione...!! -

- _¡¡Te hizo llorar tantas veces, y como nunca habías llorado por nadie en tu vida…!! Te dejó una vez y lo perdonaste... pero él te volvió a abandonar, porque no le importas... –_

- ¡¡¡No, Hermione… no lo escuches, Es Mentira…!!! -

_- ...te abandonó cuando más lo necesitabas, cuando estabas más asustada, cuando más querías estar con él... solo se preocupó de sí mismo y de su familia… te dejó¡¡¡a ti… que eras capaz de todo por él!!!... te dejó… y ahí supiste que no le importabas en absoluto... –_

La verdadera Hermione dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo y Ron supo de inmediato, que no lo resistiría más y no podría destruirlo sola. La chica lucía débil, devastada y sollozaba sin control observando el Horcrux, poseída por él. Sin perder tiempo, Ron tomó la pálida mano de Hermione entre las suyas, estaba helada y temblaba. La copa se volvió de un súbito color rojo sangre, incluyendo el radio alrededor de ella y se sacudió más fuerte que nunca… Riddle vociferó con toda su fuerza:

_- ¡¡¡No le importas… Te dejó por otra… y como siempre... te abandonó!!! –_

- ¡¡¡NO!!! –

Entonces, Ron soltó la copa con rapidez y se situó detrás de ella, su mano derecha aun sujetaba la de ella alrededor del colmillo y sin pensarlo dos veces, con su otro brazo rodeó la cintura de ella y firmemente la atrajo hacia él, Hermione tembló en sus brazos y sollozó. Ron acercó sus labios al oído de ella, para que solo la muchacha pudiera oírle - "No tengas miedo" – susurró - "ahora estoy aquí, contigo… y siempre lo estaré…."–

Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado y pareció volver a la vida al escuchar la voz de él, el rojo de sus ojos desapareció al instante a pesar de que las lágrimas aun corrían incontrolables por sus mejillas. Sollozó otra vez, y lentamente, puso su mano libre sobre la que Ron tenía alrededor de su cuerpo. Ron sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos levantaron sus manos enlazadas alrededor del colmillo y con un fuerte movimiento, como el de una estaca, lo clavaron en el medio de la copa.

Riddle gritó. Aulló como si mil agujas se clavaran dentro de él. Hermione soltó un gemido y Ron mantuvo con fuerza el colmillo dentro de la copa, aun con las manos entrelazadas, ambos arrodillados en el suelo de piedra. El rugido de Voldemort llenó las paredes e hizo eco en los espejos, los que se estallaron en una lluvia de cristales disparados por doquier. Ron se apresuró en cubrir a Hermione con su propio cuerpo sin soltar su mano, mientras los vidrios rotos estallaban contra el suelo de piedra alrededor de ellos. Myrtle gritó de terror al tiempo que el Horcrux estallaba en miles de luces que cubrieron el sector. Ron levantó sus manos, aun entrelazadas, y quitó el colmillo del Horcrux, la copa rodó por el suelo hasta que se detuvo inerte unos metros más allá.

Todo se calmó lentamente. El cabello de Hermione dejó de agitarse, y con lentitud, levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

- ¿Hermione…? -

Al escuchar la voz de Ron, la muchacha dejó escapar el llanto. No lo contuvo y se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, arrodillados en el suelo. Ron quitó el colmillo de su mano mientras Hermione sollozaba aun en los brazos de él, por lo que el pelirrojo solo podía pensar en tratar de confortarla.

- ya pasó… - susurró abrazando su cintura con ambos brazos y besando su cabello para consolarla – ya pasó todo…-

La chica soltó otro gemido ahogado y se liberó de él bruscamente. Ron quedó un poco descolocado cuando la vio levantarse del suelo con dificultad y taparse el rostro con las manos ahogando los sollozos que salían incontrolablemente de ella. Hermione caminó débilmente unos pasos más allá, alejándose de él y llorando a lágrima viva, entonces, se dejó caer arrodillada en el suelo de piedra, su cuerpo temblaba, llorando más fuerte que nunca, ahogada y angustiadamente…

Ron se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente hasta ella, entendiéndolo de pronto y sintiendo su propia garganta apretada al verla llorar de esa forma por su culpa, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló suavemente en frente de ella. Al instante, Hermione levantó el rostro hacia él enfurecida, estaba completamente fuera de sí…

- _¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE?!!!_ -

El grito de la chica hizo eco en los muros de piedra. Ron palideció, Hermione lloró...

- ¡¡Me dejaste…!! – gimoteó la joven enfurecida, golpeando a Ron débilmente en el pecho, una y otra vez, pero él no hizo nada por defenderse – ¡¡Te fuiste… me abandonaste!! ...Riddle tiene razón…. _¡¡¡RIDDLE TIENE RAZÓN!!!_ –

Ron no sabía qué hacer. Se mantuvo observándola, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que decir ni cómo defenderse pues sabía que ella no se equivocaba.

Myrtle observaba todo, sorprendida de no ser ella quien lloraba esta vez...

- Hermione… -

- ¡¡Te llamé, grité tu nombre entre los árboles, te seguí!! – vociferó furiosa, quitándose las lagrimas de su rostro con fuerza - ¡¡¡Te pedí, te rogué… te _rogué_ que volvieras, _PERO-NO-LO-HICISTE_!!! -

Myrtle se tapó la boca, Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva…

- ¡¡¡Solo pensaste en ti mismo… te esperé, y no volviste!!! – los ojos azules de Ron se enrojecieron - ¡¡¡Te necesitaba a mi lado, a ti, a ti te necesitaba a mi lado, _solo a ti_!!! – sollozó - ¡¡¡Estaba tan asustada, tan asustada…. pero _tú, _tú en ningún _maldito_ momento pensaste en mí!!! – chilló….

Hermione se tapó el rostro más adolorida que nunca y tratando de aminorar sus sollozos, temblando de pies a cabeza…

- no te importó dejarme… - susurró – _nunca_ te he importado… -

Silencio, Myrtle observaba todo desde el umbral de uno de los cubículos, solo se oía el sonido de una gotera y el suave gimoteo de Hermione.

- déjame-sola… -

- No lo haré… -

El llanto de la chica disminuyó un poco y levantó el rostro lentamente hacia él… Ron lucía devastado, sus ojos azules la observaban avergonzados…

- perdóname… - susurró – por favor, perdóname, Hermione… -

Ella gimió. El dolor la invadió nuevamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos para tratar de aminorar sus sollozos. Ron quiso ver su rostro, intentó tocar la mano de ella, y al instante, Hermione se separó como si él quemara. No intentó tocarla de nuevo, continuó...

- … Te escuché…. _escuché_ que me llamabas, que llorabas y que me seguías, pero en ese momento no era yo, no pensaba bien las cosas, estaba cegado… cegado por la rabia, por el rencor, por... – dudó - por los _celos…_ te odiaba porque habías preferido quedarte con Harry a partir conmigo – Hermione se calmó un poco y levantó el rostro sorprendida, Ron le sonrió amargamente – ...fui un tonto al hacerte elegir, Hermione, pero me di cuenta muy tarde del error…-

Hermione le observó con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas…

- lo siento... – terminó él.

La chica gimoteó...

- estaba tan asustada… -

Ron se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó su mano con suavidad, ella no la rechazó.

- lo sé… sé que lo estabas y yo también lo estaba, asustado porque no sabía dónde ni como ustedes estaban, asustado de que algo te pasara y no estuviera ahí para protegerte… - los ojos de Hermione brillaron - Estaba tan arrepentido, Hermione… los extrañaba, _te _extrañaba, pensé tantas cosas… yo... creí… - suspiró – realmente, creí que no volvería a verte… -

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó. Observó la sonrisa amarga y arrepentida de él y luego sus ojos infinitamente tristes. Los mismos ojos azules capaces de hacerla sentir tantas cosas a la vez, tristeza, alegría, exasperación, diversión, amargura, seguridad, rabia y amor. La pena la embargó y no pudo evitar otro sollozo.

- También creí que no volvería a verte, Ron –

Sin previo aviso, Hermione rompió en un gemido ahogado y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, rodeó el cuerpo de él con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado y correspondió el abrazo. La apretó fuertemente contra sí mismo, la chica lloraba y él acarició su cabello rizado tratando de consolarla, pero sintiéndose feliz de tenerla en sus brazos, el rostro de ella en su pecho y aspirando su perfume, el mismo aroma que él había escogido para ella dos años atrás.

- Ron… - sollozó Hermione – yo… estaba... t-tan... asustada- la castaña se separó un poco, alzó el rostro hacia él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, ambos arrodillados en el suelo, uno frente al otro – cuando… cuando esa serpiente casi nos mata, a Harry y a mí, en Godryc Hollow… solo pensaba en ti, y en todas las cosas que no te había dicho y en que nuestros últimos años habían sido pelea tras pelea… -

Ron le sonrió acariciando su cabello, besó la frente de ella y la observó a los ojos...

- cuando Bellatrix te torturaba, pensé que me moría… cuando te vi ahí, en el suelo, creí… creí que…-

No pudo terminar, Hermione le regaló una sonrisa…

- lo sé… y no te he agradecido aquello, escuché cuan preocupado estabas, como me llamabas, tú me salvaste la vida…-

Ron sonrió amargamente…

- de hecho, fue Dobby…-

Hermione sollozó otra vez y se abrazaron una vez más, pero todo había cambiado; ya no era un abrazo de amigos y no lo volvería a ser jamás. La joven se aferró al cuello de él y Ron rodeó su estrecha cintura, no había un solo centímetro que los separara y tanto él como ella sentían seguridad, tranquilidad, y los nervios de sentir el cuerpo de la persona especial tan cerca del otro. Hermione sollozaba con el rostro en el cuello de Ron…

- te extrañé... tanto... - lloró

- no te preocupes, estoy aquí… - le susurró él, acariciando su cabellera castaña – desahógate Hermione, no te preocupes por nada, yo ya estoy aquí… -

Ella se separó un poco, sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros del otro, ambos se sonrojaron y Ron tragó saliva al sentirla tan cerca...

- prom… prométeme… - susurró Hermione, ahogada – prométeme que no volverás a dejarme... -

Ron le sonrió y se apresuró en abrazarla nuevamente para besar su rosada mejilla.

- te lo prometo, Hermione… - dijo con voz ronca - nunca más voy a dejarte…-

La castaña sonrió satisfecha y se apresuró a rodear su cuello con los brazos una vez más. Permanecieron así un rato, en el suelo, abrazados fuertemente mientras Hermione se calmaba. Ron acariciaba el cabello para consolarla, la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados, con su rostro en el cuello de él.

Myrtle les observaba conmovida. Tenía una extraña sensación, sentía _verdaderas_ ganas de llorar, pero decidió dejar sus sollozos para más tarde: la chica que se había transformado en gato alguna vez había llorado bastante por las dos y sin que ni Ron o Hermione lo notaran entró al primer cubículo, y allí, esperó.

Hermione se separó un poco de Ron quitándose las últimas lágrimas del rostro, entonces, él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo extendió. Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, lo tomó, pero Ron no lo soltó sino tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y ella le observó confundida.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? – preguntó al fin, Hermione se ruborizó – …no como a una amiga y mucho menos como a una hermana… _sé que eres una chica, Hermione... _– ambos rieron nerviosamente y el acarició el rostro de ella con suavidad - …y quiero estar contigo y cuidarte para siempre. -

Los ojos castaños de Hermione sonrieron emocionados.

- creo que no es necesaria una respuesta – susurró avergonzada y sonrojada – sabes que también te quiero de la misma forma, Ron… -

Ron sonrió ampliamente y ambos se abrazaron apretadamente, una vez más. Sin embargo, la chica sollozó.

- Tengo miedo… - susurró – no sé qué va a pasar ahora… -

Ron la alejó un poco y le sonrió…

- Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – aseguró besando la frente de ella otra vez – no voy a dejar que nada te pase…-

La joven asintió con una sonrisa. Ron se levantó del suelo y tomó la mano de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse. Se sonrieron, y entonces Hermione se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con el pañuelo de Ron mientras él recogía los últimos vestigios de la copa que tanto había torturado a Hermione y los guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- vamos… – dijo la chica mas repuesta - …hemos demorado demasiado, Harry debe estar buscándonos… debe estar preocupado. -

Ron asintió. Tomó la escoba y lleno sus brazos con colmillos de basilisco, Hermione hizo lo mismo. Le indicó a la joven la salida, pero ella no se movió. Le observaba con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

Ron se acercó a ella preocupado. Hermione sostuvo su mirada.

- No sabía lo que sucedía al destruir un Horcrux, nunca me lo dijeron ni tú, ni Harry… - Ron se incomodó un poco, pero ella continuó – ¿Qué viste tú cuando destruiste el guardapelo? -

El pelirrojo la observó en silencio unos segundos, como siempre, ella esperaba una respuesta, hasta que él sonrió.

- ¿Qué crees que vi? – preguntó a su vez.

La chica lucía confundida y se encogió de hombros…

- Realmente no lo sé… - contestó - ¿Tus miedos?, creo que Riddle realmente los conocía, tu reacción frente al Horcrux era muy extraña –

Ron sonrió…

- algún día te contaré lo que vi, lo prometo… -

La muchacha también sonrió y alzó su rostro hacia él, se detuvieron el uno frente al otro, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y ambos supieron que todo estaba dicho sin necesidad de palabras. Ron acercó su rostro unos centímetros al de ella. Hermione se ruborizó de inmediato, pero lo imitó; se acercaron lentamente, respirando el mismo aire y mirándose sin saber si continuar o no. Entonces, ambos cerraron los ojos y terminaron con la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en aquel tierno roce de labios que lograba producir nuevas sensaciones en cada uno de ellos. Ambos acariciaron los labios del otro con ternura, Ron se acercó un poco mas y deseó no haber tenido en sus manos aquellos tontos colmillos de basilisco, sino habría sido capaz de abrazarla y quizás la habría levantado del suelo. A pesar de todo, no se separaron, y la chica dio un paso más hacia él por lo que Ron tuvo que agacharse un poco más para buscar los labios de Hermione con más ansias, ella abrió sus labios….

Entonces, ocurrió….

El suelo se remeció violentamente debajo de sus pies y los restos de cristales esparcidos en el suelo saltaron debido al movimiento. Ron y Hermione se separaron al instante, rompiendo el encanto del momento. Hermione observó a Ron angustiada, entonces, el temblor remeció incluso los fuertes muros de piedra y varios de los lavamanos se trisaron.

...y el aire se llenó de gritos, maldiciones, y de pasos fuertes. Gente que corría por todas partes...

- ha comenzado… - susurró Ron, Hermione contuvo la respiración y asintió. El castillo se sacudió una vez mas y polvo comenzó a caer del techo - ¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí! –

Hermione parecía aterrada…

- ¡¡Harry, debemos encontrar a Harry!! – exclamó volviendo a su tono normal - ¡La diadema!... aun nos quedan la serpiente y la diadema, no tenemos tiempo –

Ron indicó la salida…

- ¡Rápido…! Harry debe haber vuelto al séptimo piso – abrió la puerta con estrépito -¡En la escoba llegaremos más rápido! – exclamó

Hermione fue categórica.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – exclamó severa- ¡prefiero mis pies en la tierra, me subiré a una escoba de nuevo solo si es de vida o muerte!... ¡de alguna forma le encontraremos sin tener que volar!–

Ron revoleó los ojos mientras la chica salía con rapidez y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus pasos corriendo por el pasillo se sentían aun dentro del baño.

Desde uno de los cubículos, Myrtle, por primera vez, en años, sonrió…

* * *

_Hola a todos!... bueno, aquí estoy con un pequeño one-shot. Quizás ya lo hayan leído, no lo sé, lo había escrito unos meses atrás y lo publiqué en otra página, donde antes solía publicar, así es que no se preocupen porque no ha interferido en nada con el otro fic que escribo. Esta vez, el título ha cambiado, y por supuesto lo he editado. Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos estamos leyendo en "Sentimientos Pendientes". Muchos cariños para todos, gracias por leer, y por supuesto, déjenme saber que piensan... Un abrazo!_


End file.
